Survival of the Fittest
by Prophet21
Summary: After summer ended, his parents decided to move somewhere near their work, bring alone their son, Damon. I know the rules of high school, it's just that this time it's different. Instead of dealing with everyday students, I'm dealing with extraterrestrial aliens. Could my life get any worse. Human(Male)XPredator(Female) SHIPPING. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you would take your time in reading this chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Introduction <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

This is just the worst idea my parents ever made in my life. During the summer vacation, my parents explained to my that their boss had an urgent assignment that had to be attended. However, during further explanation, we had to move. I had to leave my friends behind, and I might never see them again. After we packed everything in the car, along with a couple of moving trucks, we were ready.

It was a pretty long drive, seeing that I fell asleep most of the way. My parents then decided to wake me up by using an air horn. I immediately jumped up before hitting my head on the ceiling. "What the heck, I was sleeping", I said in annoyance as I rubbed my head. "No time, we're already here", my mom, Ashley, stated. I looked out the window to see a very huge school, nothing I've ever seen before. If I could remember, my father did say that this school was bigger then any school in this country. It took a while before I was at the front of the school.

I quickly got out of the car before grabbing my suitcase from the trunk. "By honey, have a great day", mother stated before they drove away. "Great. Oh well, at least I get to sleep at this school", I said to myself before walking through the entrance. I was quite surprised that there were a lot of students, but something didn't feel right. I looked around, searching for something that was out-of-place. The item wasn't that quite hard to find, seeing that there's a freaken huge wall separating half of this school. However, when I walked closer, I heard a faint grow, as if some animal was trapped. I was about to knock before the PA system began. "_Attention students, please make your way towards the auditorium. Again, please make your way to the auditorium, thank you",_ it announced before ending with a jingle.

Immediately, everyone started to hurry, even me. Then there was a mob of students blocking the entrance, which stood as a problem. I looked around, seeing that there was no other way then _my _way. I went to the side of the auditorium before looking at a panel. I quickly tore it open before crawling in, leaving my suitcase besides it. I quickly went inside before snaking around the vents. The strangest thing now is how easy it was to curve through every corner without getting stuck.

It took about a minute before I pushed out a panel. I slid out of there before taking a seat on the bleachers. However, there was the same wall that divided the school, but why. I looked to my left to see a student, just looking at me as if I had another head. "What", I asked sternly. "You just came from an air duct", he stated. "What about it", I asked further. "Nothing. Names Thomas", he said, stretching an arm out. "Damon, Damon Alvarez", I greeted, shaking his hand.

The boy looked around 5'9", a whitish skin, blue eyes, crew cut hair, cargo shorts, black sneakers, white tank top, and soldiers cap. "I'm guessing you're the son of a general, or am I wrong", I guessed. "Actually, you were right. How did you know", he asked in awe. "Soldiers cap, what else", I stated plainly. He was a bit confused before remembering he was wearing it. "So, do you know when the announcement is going to begin", he asked, feeling bored as he slumped down. "I should say about...now", I said before the light grew dim just as the principal, Mr. Taylor, walked up to the stand. "How are you freaken doing this", he asked, freaking out. "I'm not quite sure", I said honestly.

Most of the speech was the usually things any principal would say. However, he then explained that we have the choice to stay here within the dorms. Most of the students murmured agreement as he continued on. During the ending of his speech, he suddenly handed the microphone over to a general. I looked at Taylor, who seemed to be a bit, happy. I thought for a while before saying," He's your dad, isn't he." He gave a simple nod, still looking at his father. His father then began a speech, explaining the true meaning of this school.

He explained that this was a crucial project they were working on, and with our acceptance, begin the project. When he continued, it sounded a bit strange when he said that one word, extraterrestrials. Some of the students stifled a laughed while others just stayed silent. He explained further that we would have to co-operate with the adolescent species of the yautja, an alien species born for hunting other species. He then said farewell before pressing a button.

We all looked at our left to see the wall being raised into the ceiling before showing what was on the other side. We then realized that everything the general explained was true. They had a humanoid body, mandibles, huge foreheads, dreadlocks, and wore varies types of armor and skulls. Needless to say, we both just looked at each other, frozen in shock before everyone just screamed. "_Why am I the only one who's not freaking out"_, I thought as everyone made their way out the doors, same went for the predators, which seemed easier to say then the species name. I simply got up before making my way down the bleachers.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you spot any errors, please PM me. Please review, or get rape by a predator. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope you would take your time in reading this chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Roommates <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

After everyone ran out the gym in fright, I calmly exited the building, getting my suitcase before going to class. As everyone made their way to their classes, I quickly went to my class before taking a seat. Once the teacher came in, he explained that we were to take fifth out of 6 classes would be only human. Everyone was relieved, until the teacher said that our last period might contain a mix of human and predator. This made everyone freak out before he blew the air horn, silencing everyone. Once the bell rang, class started.

From first to fifth period, we were though the basics of school, though history explained project assimilation. Sixth period was just explaining the regular things, which was quite alright. However, once the bell rang, everything went to hell. Everyone started to push and shove each other as they made a run for it to the front doors. However, only a couple of students stayed in the dorms, one of them was me.

I quickly found my room, which was 31.7. The room was at the end of the hall next to a vending machine. As I walked inside, I found the room quite plain. The room was empty, except for a table and couch. I looked around and a note hanging on a door handle. I picked up the note and it read:

_Dear Damon, _

_I know that this is quite unexpected, but this is our job.  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy our little gift. <em>

_By, Parents _

As I opened the door to my room, I was surprised on what it contained. On the left side was a hat rack, a bookshelf, and a poster of a skeleton army. On the left side was a TV, an Xbox 360 console, DVDs, and in the center of the room was a bed and a- "-Oh my god. They actually brought my hand-made juke box here. This is unbelievable", I said in excitement. The juke box consisted of songs like _Stayin' Alive, Another One Bites the Dust, Smooth Criminal, Play That Funky Music, Bohemian Rhapsody, Don't Stop Believin', _and other songs.

I then plugged in the juke box before listening to _Play That Funky Music._ I then just relaxed on my bed, doing nothing but singing along with the song. It was about an hour before the music stopped, but not after I heard footsteps. "_Huh, I didn't know I was getting a roommate"_, I thought to myself in confusion. However, these were some heavy footsteps.

I leaned against the door, trying to hear any movement. However, it seemed that the person stopped. I simply shrugged before opening the door. As I was about to walk out of my room, I bumped into something soft before falling on my butt. I looked up to see something that I hoped I wouldn't see again. In front of me was a predator, about 9 ft. tall, an albino, and most importantly, was a female.

"_Well, this isn't what I had in mind",_ I thought before she started to growl at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you don't review, a predator will rape you. I'll see you later in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my reviewers. I hope you take the time to read this. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Greetings <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

As soon as the predator growled at me, she grabbed me by the collar before lifting me up to the ceiling. To be honest, I wasn't quite surprised of her superb strength, though I was a bit scared. "Look, I'm sorry that I bumped into you. But it this really necessary just to lift me up from the ground, is it", I said, my tone of very strangely calm. She just looked at me, examining me in curiosity before dropping me. Luckily, I landed on my feet, seeing that it was better than landing on my bum.

"So, I'm Damon", I greeted. She just stared at me with a blank expression before going to her room. "Sure, go ahead, just walk away", I muttered to myself, hoping she didn't hear me. Though it seemed she heard, seeing that she stopped before walking towards me. "So, at least I know you have good hearing", I stated plainly. Before I could react, she raised her fist in the air and supposedly bashed my head. However, she was surprised when I held my arm out to block the blow. "Now, now, is that a way to treat your roommate", I said, not really caring about the situation.

"So, would you like to tell me your name", I asked kindly. Instead of an answer, she punched me with her other arm, only to be dodged. "Well, it seems that someone isn't in the mood", I stated, walking around her. However, as she was about to punch me again, I grabbed her arm before flipping her on her back. She gave a slight roar of surprise, seeing that this may be the first time another species threw her on the floor. As she was about to get back up, grabbed both of her arms before retraining her.

"Look, all I want is just a name, is that so hard", I asked her plainly. She kept on struggling to break free, but I secured her arms together so she wouldn't escape. As I restrained her, I looked at her features, seeing that I was quite drawn to them. She had patches of rough skin on her forearms and shoulders. She had a strong, yet slim figure, with a huge bust being covered by a small strip of cloth. She had dreadlocks that were somewhat of an ash gray color. Her mandibles, compared to the dozens I've seen in the auditorium, were quite small and seemed gentle.

With a sigh, I quickly released her before taking a huge step back. As soon as she got back up, she grabbed me by the throat before tossing me across the room like a rag doll. I rolled on the floor before jumping up on my feet, facing her. "Well, it seems that I won't know your name", I said before walking towards my room. However, I was stopped when I was roughly grabbed by the shoulder before being turned around facing her. "S-sol", she said, trying to speak the English tongue. I lightly smiled before going into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the chapter was short, I need more time to write longer ones, plus this one is just greetings, nothing special. Please review, or get raped by a predator. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. I miss all of you. I was on a weekend vacation, which limits my chances of communication. Also, I was lost at the hotel levels. But enough of that, introducing the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Flash <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

It's only since yesterday after my room-mate gave me her name, which is why I'm also in my room with a broken leg. I failed to notice the fracture in my leg, but I soon realized it when I decided to jump out of my window from a three-story building at 1 o'clock in the morning. I was unable to walk or get up, so I waited for about two hours and a half until Thomas found me and brought me to the medical office. After he brought me back to the dorm and walked me to my room, we both realized that our rooms were next door to each other before we did a short jig.

So here I was, lying down on my bed, listening to _Thriller_ on my juke box. I wish I could fully relax, but that would never happen though to a certain albino making a ruckus. Finally breaking, I sat up from my bed, grabbed my cane and walked out the room. I limped from my room before stopping in front of her room, knocking in irritation. "Sol! Will you shut up and let me relax", I shouted, waiting for a reply. It was only for a while before the noises stopped, and then continued.

Finally deciding that I had enough, I opened the door with the spare key and stormed inside. "Will you just-", I exclaimed before my entire body froze. Sol, who was in front of me, had a towel wrapped around her head, still wet from the shower. However, the only thing she wore was a pair of shorts, but nothing was covering her huge bare breasts; both of her arms were to the side. My face instantly burned in embarrassment just as I quickly walked backwards, stumbling over items. It seemed that she was uncertain of the situation before looking down.

Just as she looked down, she quickly looked at me before growling, covering her chest with a towel. She then grabbed the nearest object; which was a small blade and threw it straight at my ribs, the tip slightly piercing through my bones. Taking the threat, I quickly got up from the floor and ran back to my room before going inside and locking the door.

"_Oh my god. I can't believe I saw breasts, her breast especially", _I thought, feeling embarrassed, my ears slightly burning. This is the one thing that guys dreamt of, but not me. Sure enough they're tempting, but I was raised to ignore them. I was raised to be a gentlemen, not a lust fueled punk. However, what just happened in her room, I tried not to visualize her bare, round, huge, plump breasts-"_Goddamn it, these thoughts must be vanished." _I was about to bang my head against the wall until I remembered the blade in my chest.

I quickly pulled the blade out before examining it. Some symbols were inscribed into the blade, but nothing I've seen. Though, strangely enough, I actually could read these symbols. "S-sols gut..ting k-nife", I read, a bit difficult to translate the symbols. However, as I was about to put it away, I heard a knock on the door. I limped to the floor and looked through the peep-hole to see sol, wearing a shirt with a skull.

I was a bit confused, but then realized that she wanted her blade back. I kneeled down on the floor and slipped the blade through the slit beneath the door. I then heard a faint sound of the blade being pick up before hearing foot steps being followed by the door being opened then closed. I then laid down onto the floor, sighing in relief. "Why do these things happen to me", I said to myself, worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review, or get your spine ripped out by sol. I'll see all of you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
